dragon_ball_legendary_powers_2_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Worlds
In the game, you can travel between some worlds, and each one of them has their own features. Here's the list of what you can do in each one of them. Earth It's the first world of all of them. It's also the biggest one. It's divided in mainly 4 zones/biomes. Kame House It's at one of the limits of the world, on the sea. There, you can train with Roshi and there's a Dragon Ball spawn on the back of the house. Dessert/Rocky zone It's between the sea and the forest zones. It's got saibaimen at the "beach" and in the middle of it. Forest & Cell Games Arena It's between the dessert/rocky zone and the city. From there, you can access Korin's tower by climbing it on the middle of the forest. In the forest, there's a Dragon Ball spawn. Near Cell's Arena, there's another Dragon Ball spawn. City and Tien's dojo It's at the other limit of the world, next to the forest. This is the place with the highest ammount of NPCs to talk to. There are two Dragon Ball spawns, one near Capsule Corp, next to a big building with a red rooftop, and other behind Tien's dojo. Bulma is next to the entrance of Capsule Corp (You can't get inside though). She gives you different chat options. For 5000 zenis, you can use the spaceship to go to Namek, and for 1000 zenis per ammount of gravity, you can train in the ship with higher gravity, being the max x1000 gravity, wich costs 1 million zenis. Whis is next to the entrance of the Capsule Corp too. His chat options are asking him to trani you, using the god chamber (Those two are part of a gamepass), visit Beerus' planet and asking him for tips. The store is near the Capsule Corp. building, and the man inside sells you different items you can use. The city also has got bandits, wich give 200 zenis each times you kill one. Also, there's a ranking table that shows the 10 best players on ranked matches in the game. Namek To reach Namek, you need to pay 5k zenis to Bulma to use her spaceship. It has got five islands. One in wich you arrive, wich only has got the ship from where you came in. If you walk to it's door, you'll return to the earth. There's another island, wich is empty, and is behind the spaceship. The third island is to the left, wich has got a namekian wich the namekian players can fuse to get power up to 150 million. The 4th island is in front of the ship, wich's got a house with Elder Guru inside. (Check masters page to see it's options.) The 5th and last island is at the right of the ship, and it's got a summoning item to summon porunga, wich can be summoned without gathering the Dragon balls once an hour. It's got the same wishes as Shenron but more powerful versions of them. Other World This world is only accessidble by dying in the game. In there, the player's character will have a halo on their heads. You'll be teleported here each time you die. To revive, you need to speak with King Yemma, wich'll give you the option to use a revive to go back to the earth. Also, you can go through the snake way, wich you can cross walking/running or flying. On the end is the King Kai's planet, wich gives you 4 chat options. You can ask him for training, you can ask him how to become a super saiyan, you can ask him to teach you about atributes and you can ask him to visit supreme kai's world. Supreme Kai's world The supreme kai world is a place you can reach by asking King Kai to get you there. Once there, you can talk to the Supreme Kai, wich'll give you three chat options. You can ask him to give you a Potara (Once every arround 9 hours), you can ask him to go back to King Kai's and you can tell him you want nothing, wich ends the conversation. Beerus' world Beerus' world is the last world added in the game. You can access it by talking with Whis at the city and asking him to get you there. There's nothing to do on it yet exept speaking with Whis to make you go back, wich is the only conversation option that changes from when he's at earth, replacing the option to go to Beerus' planet.